The War of Time
by chicks-rule05
Summary: Yuri gazed into the darkness, which was all that was left now, darkness...Read more if you want to see what happens!
1. Default Chapter

Wow, this is my first story I'm posting on here, but I've wrote many that are sitting in my room collecting dust. I love writing so tell me if you want to read my other work.

Prologue

It was all over now.

I stared at the evil, wicked man that had made an attempt to dominate the world with nothing but pure evil. He lay dead, face up as if he would come back to life. I knew better, but still, it was enough to make my spine tingle.

Yes, the world had been saved, thanks to my brother and I. Sadly though, his deceased body layed at my feet. I wished at any second he would ar

ise and hug me, claiming he had not been dead, but only unconscious, but I knew it was impossible. Maybe this was all one huge nightmare, and I would awake at any second. I pinched myself. No, it was not a nightmare, all the things I had just witnessed had been real.

Nothind had survived except myself. I glared at all the bodies surronding me. I had nothing left and nobody on my side except time. Yes time was the only thing I had left.

I bet your wondering how had it all hapened; When did it all start? Truth is it started several centuries ago, before I was even born.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back!People in the background grown in protest. I laugh evily.That's right! I'm forcing you to read this against your will! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!Grows seriousI won't make you read this if you pay me a thousand bucks!

Chapter One

A little elf boy ran through Woods of Gyra, hoping he wouldn't be late for dinner. Mamma would be mad. He put an extra burst of speed as the sun began to sink below the horizon, and tore through the woods. The lights of the elf village, Yonirk, came into view.

"Almost there,"he said to himself and pushed to run faster.

He could see his cottage on the far side of the village. A sweet smelling aroma filled his nostrills as he reached the door of his cottage. He was just on time unlike other nights this week.

He exploded into the cottage and his mother lifted her gaze from a huge cauldron to look upon her son.

"So you decided to be on time tonight, Yuri?" His mother queried.

Yuri sighed and carried his gaze to the large cauldron, letting his eyes absorb the brownish liquid.

How he wished his father had never left when he was younger. His mother said he left on a mission and wouldn't return untill he completed it, and if he didn't complete it, Yuri would have to follow in his footsteps.

He remembered asking his mother what the mission was. She told him it was a secret that even she didn't know. Only the chosen would be enlightened on such a dark matter.

Ever since that day, Yuri pictured Pappa, sword in hand, fighting dutifully on his mission, whatever that mission was. His pappa was a hero, never giving up the fight. Maybe it had something to do with the war...

The war, known as Starlight Dwarf, had been going on for quite some time now, before Yuri was born. It started as a disagreement between the dwarvs and the elvs. The dwarvs thought they could trade some of their spells for the secret of the elvin language. Of course they all knew the dwarvs didn't know any spells, so the elvs gave the dwarvs a fake code. The dwarvs, being as gullible as they are, believed this is what they were looking for and the trick sufficed for one-hundred years, untill their old leader died and a new one stepped up to the responsibility. He relized they had been deceived and grew angry; he started burning elf villages down. The elvs attacked back, and thus the Starlight Dwarf started.

A knock sounded at the door, piercing his thoughts. Mamma answered the door, leaving Yuri to his thoughts. Every time somebody knocked at the door, Yuri hoped it to be Pappa, but each time he was only let down more.

Yuri perked up his ears. Maybe Pappa had returned home to where he belonged to tell stories of his mission. But no, two female voices were occupied in a conversation, one belonging to his mother. The other, Yuri had never heard it before. It was as sweet as a song. Curious, Yuri walked to the front roon of the cottage to see Mamma and a beautiful woman clothed as a warier. A hood was pulled around her face, so Yuri couldn't see her hair; nevertheless, she was gorgous.

"I insist you stay for dinner, after all, you have traveled a long way," Yuri overheard Mamma say.

"Well, I guess I could, but I must leave after,"the beautiful woman state.

Mamma turned to him and smiled,"Yuri, this is Sheena, and she's staying for dinner. She's a fellow elf and she's on a journey from a far away land."

Sheena smiled warmly at him and turned back to his mother.

"I thank you for your kindness."

Mamma's face softened as she stood up.

"Parden me, but I must check on dinner. Yuri shall keep you company."

Mamma gave me a knowing look that met he better do as she said. Yuri turned to Sheena; she lifted her hood to reveal her sleek black hair, but something else was also revealed. Her ears were nor pointy, but rounded like the ears of a human.

Yuri gasped and exclaimed,"You are no elf! Why did you lie to Mamma?"

Sheena glared at him,"I am a warier and I am to deliver you a cofidential message. You're father has sadly died in combat; you are to take his place. There is no time to waste. We must leave now. I'll brief you on your mission on the way."

"But what about Mamma?"

"There is no time! We leave now!"

Sheena rushed our the door with Yuri at her heels. Mamma stood in the empty room where Sheena and Yuri just were a few seconds ago. She shed a few tears.

"I knew it was time, I just somehow knew,"she whispered to herself.

End of Chapter One

Ok, give me those reviews! And those of you who owe me that thousand bucks, I'm waiting!


	3. Chapter 3

So, how do you like it so far? I'm still waiting for those thousand bucks you owe me! Pulls out pea shooter and laughs I 'm armed and dangerous so watch out!

Chapter Two

Yuri gripped Sheena's waist tightly. They had been riding horseback for what seemed like hours. Didn't she ever get tired?

Yuri let out a yawn. He was exausted, but he didn't want to sleep for Sheena hadn't briefed him on his mission yet. He was dieing from curiosity. What was so important that Pappa had died for?

There was another thought. Pappa. He had died in combat. Yuri didn't realy know his father. He had left when he was just a baby. Should he be sad that Pappa died or should he be proud that Pappa died a hero's death. It was all so overwhelming. After all, he was only thirteen, just becoming a teenager.

"Sheena,"Yuri finally spoke up,"You haven't told me anything about what I am supposed to do or how Pappa died. I'm so confused."

Tears were about to spill, as Yuri let his feelings free.

Sheena grimaced and explained,"I guess we're far enough from any possible spies lurking about. You're mission does have a great deal to do with Starlight Dwarf, but it's also much more than that. The war is affecting more than just the elves and dwarves, it's affecting the whole kingdom of Derkona. The king is very worried, and that is where I am taking you now."

Yuri gasped; he was going to meet the king. What an honor!

"What about Pappa,"Yuri questioned.

Sheena just continued to ride in silence then finally continued in her explaining,"Your father was a great man and it is a shame that you never knew him. I knew him well; he was like a father to me as he should have been to you. I was his apprentice and he taught me well.

"His death was very hard for me,"Sheena's voice actually quavered," He almost finished off the war for good and..."

Sheena didn't continue and halted her horse, Goblet. She appeared to be staring at something, but what? Yuri followed her gaze, only to see nothing.

"You should get to sleep,"Sheena sternly ordered.

"But," Yuri started.

"Do as I say!"

Yuri didn't want to argue so he pulled a blanket out of the saddle bag and gazed up into the sky, drifting off into a restless slumber.

"Yuri, wake up! We're here!"

Yuri groned; Sheena must be one of those morning people for her voice seemed just a little too cheerful.

Then he remembered the events of last night. What exactly had Sheena seen that had made her so hateful? He recalled the the how Sheena explained his mission and about Pappa, but she never did tell him how he died.

Yuri pushed his thoughts aside and sat up in the saddle. He saw for the first time the city of Derkona, the kingdom's capital. Thick stone walls surrounded the city from behind a deep mote. The only entrance was a drawbridge centered in the front.

"Beautiful, isn't it,"Sheena offered.

Yuri could only nod his head as he sat there in awe. It seemed the world just stood still for a few moments, but something disrupted the silence.

An arrow whizzed passed Sheena's head, missing it by an inch, maybe even less. Sheena jumped off Goblet and Yuri followed suit. Sheena unsheathed her sword and held it ready. Yuri had no weapon so he backed up to the drawbridge.

Yuri swept his gaze across the prarie to see two figures closing in on horseback. How could Sheena possibly defend herself against them; it was unevenly matched.

Sheena tossed a glance over her shoulder and shouted,"Yuri, run! I'll meet you inside the castle!"

Sheena could say no more for the two men were upon her. Yuri could here the clanging of swords as he ran into the city.

End of Chapter Two

So, how did you like it? You better say you do like it!Pulls out pea shooter and shoots. Someone yelling "My eye" is heard in the backround Remember that I'm armed and dangerous!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Brace yourselves for chapter three and my dangerous pea shooter!

Chapter Three

Yuri madly dashed through the city, hoping he wasn't being followed. Despite running at top speed, Yuri could catch glimses of the city, and it was beautiful! The castle stood in the far back, in the middle of the city. The market place carried the voices of angry shouts, joyful bidders, and sale's pitches. Yuri almost stopped to check the city out, but he heard a voice rising over the noise of the backround.

"Hey, kid, stop!"

Yuri started to take off and he cast a glance over his shoulder. Sure enough, it was one of the men Sheena was supposedly fighting off. That was another though that swamped his mind.

Sheena.

Yuri hoped she wasn't hurt. Yet, why was this fiend out here, chasing him?  
Yuri ducked in and out of alleys, trying to shake the enemy off his tail. His efforts, however, were futile.

Yuri stole into an alley, catching a brief glance of the enemy at his heels. Suddenly, as Yuri returned his focus to the alley ahead of him, a stone wall blocked his path abruptly. He tried to clear it, only to establish his trying to do so was useless.

The man closed in on him, grinning wickedly. He snickered as he revealed a hideous weapon enclosed by his midnight colour tunic. Yuri squinted to see what the weapon was. As the man inched closer, Yuri could see that the man wasn't holding a weapon, but a vile of thick, syrup. Yuri shot his gaze to the man's free hand. His hand tightened upon a knife, poised to kill. Yuri gulped, hoping the man wouldn't have to use it.

"Are you thirsty, Kid,"the man inquired,"I hope so because I brought you something to drink, and if you don't," the man gestured to the knife then continued,"Well, I hope you get the idea!"

The man snickered. Yuri pondered what the liquid enpowere that was so crucial he should drink and why did these men want him so bad anyway and he wondered if Sheena was unhurt, maybe still fighting off the other man

"So, Kid, what's your fate going to be?"

Shakily, Yuri pointed to the liquid the man grasped in his left hand. The man snickered once more as he ripped the cork off the bottle with his teeth, then tossed it to Yuri. Yuri caught the vile with ease and the man held the knife to his throat. Yuri gulped the stuff down quickly.

And for the least part it tasted aweful. Yuri thought he was going to puke. The thick liquid clung to his tonnsils as he coughed vilently. The man just laughed, watching Yuri literally choke.

After the worste side effects were over, Yuri felt woozy. His stomach churned and he felt light headed. His surroundings began to spin and swirl. Splotches of blackness began to fly towards him. Yuri's knees buckled beneath him and he seemed to fall into nothingness.


End file.
